


Extinguish

by didsomeonesayventus



Series: I Was a Bitter Dusk and You Were the Dawn So Sweet [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest.





	

He’d been sitting there all day. Lost in thought, staring at bright neon blue, thinking, thinking, thinking. It was a wonder no one had come to check in on him, but then again it did nothing to ease his conscience. Maybe they didn’t care about him, despite welcoming his change, despite folding him hesitantly into their ranks.

Sometimes he picked up the blade, tilting his head, pensive, doleful expression never changing.

It couldn’t be that easy, could it?

His fingers held it up for him to inspect. They burned and bled after a few moments, but it didn’t seem to quite register. Just one moment, one blow, that’s all it could take to change everything, undo his mistake-

He flinched when the door opened, head raising at the soft voice, “Xeha?” Kairi walked in, “Xeha are you-” She paused in horror for only a moment before she rushed over, almost screaming, “Put that down!” She barely skipped a beat, jumping onto his bed with him and wrenching the weapon away from his hand before holding his face and begging him, “Xeha, no… No, no, no.”

He looked at her, and nothing in his expression changed.

Kairi brushed his hair out of his face, “Stop thinking like that…” She shook her head, voice cracking, “I-I can see it in your eyes, stop thinking that!” His lips pulled into a frown; he looked away from her. “Stop thinking… Just stop thinking…” Kairi murmured.

He finally spoke, “But what if-”

“No.”

“I can change everything-”

“You can break our hearts-”

“You’d rejoice-”

“Xeha, we would _mourn_.” Kairi said with finality. “Regardless of who you are, what you’re going to do, there is nothing to celebrate in taking your own life.”

Xeha leaned forward and pressed his head into her shoulder. Kairi widened her embrace to stroke his back and fiddle with his hair, trying to ignore the way he shook and the tears falling onto her skin.

“I’m sorry…” He cried.

“It’s alright…” She murmured.

“I’m sorry this is all my fault…”

“You’re fixing it.”

“I’m stagnating.”

“Do you love me?”

“More than any mere word can describe.”

“Then you’re getting better, and that’s enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> sad thing about being a past version of a horrible and rotten person is that when you realize that you become horrible living becomes a lot less fun


End file.
